


Fem!Jake x Brobot

by Ruby_Egbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Egbert/pseuds/Ruby_Egbert
Summary: When a glitch finally gets to Brobot after 2 weeks Jake finally falls victim to what she had coming





	

No ones P.O.V  
==> Be Jake  
You are currently running like hell because you knew if what was following you caught up that you would be fucked (not literally yet),you look back every now and then to see if you could spot him which for the 20th time doing so you couldn't  
==>Jake take a break  
You decide to take a small 5 minute break and as the 3 minutes of your break went by faster than you thought they would you suddenly hear a branch break it also reminds you of how what was chasing you cod do the same to your bones so easily..shit  
==>Jake make a run for it!  
You get up a d begin to run like hell..again, you run and run till you begin to see the outline of your house,you also begin to throw yourself a jolly good mind party because all of this will finally be over with because he would never go in your house and if he did it would be hell because your house is so cluttered with movies,movie posters,skulls and an wide assortment of spheres,dirk has mentioned something about how your hoarding things but you just brush her off and ignore it,you begin to cry tears of joy as you make your way the the front door and take hold of the cool metal doorknob and as you unlock the door and grab said knob you feel the same kind of arms slowly wrap themselves around you,you begin to scream but its quickly silenced by your attacker knocking you unconscious..  
Jake's P.O.V  
I groggily awoke in a dark room,I went to scream but it was muffled by what was in my mouth,a ball gag?what the bloody hell! I began to squirm in my chair till from a afar I could see the shadowy silloute of my attacker..Brobot,this whole thing started from a glitch that attacked his system he fought it for a few weeks (though he has tried to do this a few times) but I guess he just finnaly succumbed to it,though every time I would try to tell Dirk she would never understand what I was talking about and went on about how brobot had all the antivirus software stuff or just log off and leave me confused,I exasperatly sigh behind the gag,then I saw brobot begin to slowly make his way over to me,I started to flail about like a dying tuna till he was fully in front of me and i could see my reflection in his shiny metal face and my emerald orbs met his cold red ones,I stupidly tried to kick him but he just grabbed my legs and tied them to the chair,I whimpered as his cold metal hands touched my already bruised legs,he then grabbed my arms and handcuffed them in front of me then he undid my legs and cuffed them together,then picked me up and flash stepped both of us to my room,gently set me upon my bed and recuffed me to my bed so I made a somewhat perfect X,he slowly moved up so that we were face to face again and suddenly rips off my shirt and skirt along with my bra and underwear a few seconds later, I tried to yell at him but was still muffled by the damn gag,he just made this odd glitchy noise which I belive to be a chuckle so I glare at him as he continues,he slowly moves his cold hand up my leg and twords my inner thigh till he's close to my nether regions I begin to feel myself slowly getting aroused by this till he suddenly stops and moves his hand away,I whimpered as he slowly moved a finger lightly over my clit I bucked up to try and get his finger back but to no avail, soon though I felt something hard and metallic near my entrance,I thrashed like a wild animal to try and get it away from me but before I could thrash about more he pinned my hips down and shoved his metallic cock into my entrance I screamed, he just started to go faster,it hurt for a while then all of a sudden I couldn't help but moan and beg for more which he gladly did,I hated myself for going along with this but I also loved this new feeling of pleasure which only lasted for a few more minutes (though it felt like hours) that's when I came all over his metallic cock, then after I came down from my orgasmic high and looked all about my room to find him he was gone and I was fully uncuffed, I sigh and get under the covers of my bed and mentally hope that this "encounter" will happen again and also what ill say to dirk if she runs over brobots memory footage and sees what he did to me, I sigh again and fall into a somewhat peaceful slumber ~End ::03~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so sorry for another shitty ending but,meh I'm to mad at my phone to care so..hope you enjoyed ::3


End file.
